Werewolf (Syfy)
For the version of werewolves found in the original BBC series, see Werewolf (BBC) Werewolves are post-human supernatural beings that transform into fierce, powerful wolf-like monstrosities once a month on the night of the full moon. While seemingly human most of the time, a transformed werewolf loses all self-awareness and sympathy, concerning itself only with the hunt for prey. They are the only supernatural beings that are fully mortal. Transformation and Behavior For most of the month, a werewolf will remain in human form. During this time, the only apparent trait that distinguishes werewolves from humans is the wolfish scent they emit, which can only be detected by beings with an exceptionally strong sense of smell, such as vampires, purebred werewolves, or mutt werewolves around the time of the full moon, when their senses are heightened. In most cases, the transformation from human to wolf form is extremely painful, especially for mutts. The morphological aspects of the transformation differ from person to person. For example, when Josh transforms his face is one of the last parts of his body to change. For other werewolves such as Nora and Liam, their faces begin to change much earlier in their transformations. The speed of the transformation also seem to vary slightly. Usually, a werewolf on his or her first transformation will transform before a werewolf not on his or hers first transformation. Aside from being extremely painful, the transformations are detrimental to a werewolf's health, potentially resulting in faster aging in some individuals. Pete, a werewolf that had been afflicted with his condition since childhood, looked to be at least a decade older than his true age of about 40. Some werewolves, especially purebreds, seem to take to the transformation much better than the others and don't suffer this deterioration, even completing their transformation much faster. In wolf form, werewolves are quadrupedal, with the spine extending to form a tail. They possess a vaguely human bone structure in the limbs, hands, and feet. They have very sparse coats of thick, dark fur, except around the neck where it seems to form a thin mane. Their skin will change to a dark greyish or black color, and they will grow large fangs and claws, pointed ears, and a canine nose and snout. Their human eye color remains the same while in wolf form, barring third type werewolves who have golden eyes. Most vestiges of the human personality and memories are suppressed upon transformation, though they seem to retain certain fragments of their human selves while transformed, enabling them to subconsciously recognize people they know. Josh has been shown to recognize both Aidan and Nora while in wolf form. Seeing a friend or loved one may calm the wolf, though their behavior remains unpredictable. It appears werewolves are instinctively protective of their 'mates'. Josh and Nora have each protected the other at least once, even while the other may have been in human form at the time. Aside from possibly friends and loved ones, the wolf is compelled to kill and devour most living things it encounters. If the human side is particularly attuned with the wolf side, they may remember some things that they did while transformed. Werewolves normally don't attack each other, and their social behavior amongst each other is comparable to that of natural wolves. While in human form, the wolf side of a werewolf exists suppressed within a region of the sub-conscience. This part of the sub-conscience can be accessed by the human side via meditation. Should the human side succeed in reaching it, they may experience a meditative vision in which they will appear in forest where they may contact their wolf side, seeing it represented not as twisted amalgam of wolf and human, but as a beautiful and majestic timber wolf. Though, if the human side resents or has a history of resenting their wolf, the wolf will be afraid to show itself, as it can sense the resentment and is repelled by it. It has been suggested that if the human side and wolf side can find a way to co-exist in the same body and mind without one trying to overpower the other, life as a werewolf, including the transformations, will be less stressful. However, the wolf side of a purebred werewolf has a much stronger and overpowering presence, which is why purebreds are more aggressive, even in human form. While werewolves typically only transform at night during a full moon, it has been shown that they can be forced to change or partially change at different times as well, provided under certain circumstances, such as a solar eclipse. The new third type werewolf, unlike usual werewolves, this werewolf remains a wolf 29 days of the month and is in human form during the full moon. Also unlike usual werewolves, this werewolf's eyes turn yellow when they are in wolf form. Creation and Subtypes Mutts These are the most common werewolves, they are created when a werewolf scrathes a human, either partially transformed or fully transformed. A supernatural bond seems to form between a werewolf and its maker, similar to that arising from the creation of vampires. They remain human 29 days out of the month and will possess hightened senses a few days prior to the full moon. Purebreds People can also be born with the condition, but this is far less common, as both parents are required to be werewolves for a successful pregnancy. Pregnancies resulting from a werewolf father and werewolf mother are viable, and children born from such a pair will inherit lycanthrophy, resulting in a variety of werewolf known as a purebred. The mother will carry the child for approximately 3 months, and for the child to survive in the womb during the mother's transformation it will be in wolf form for the entire pregnancy. Once the child is born it will be a wolf for a short time before taking human form. Purebreds are different from mutts in some ways: their senses and strength are heightened all the time rather than just the few days before and after the full moon, their transformations are much quicker and less painful, and the fur and skin of their wolf forms are noticeably much thicker and darker than the wolf forms of werewolves who were born human. They are in a constant state of agitation, described as their inner wolf trying to break trough their human shell. This can be treated, however, as wolfsbane has a calming effect on all werewolves. Unlike mutts, purebreds will also revert to wolf form when killed rather than the other way around, symbolizing that they are actually more wolf than human. Third-Type These werewolves are essentially reverse-werewolves. They are only human once a month, on the night of the full moon; for the rest of the month, they are stuck in their wolf forms. These werewolves also have golden eyes in wolf form, instead of their human eye color. Their strength and speed seems to increase at a faster rate than normal werewolves. Indeed, Aidan noticed Josh becoming faster at a gradual but steady rate. According to Josh, this form of wolf felt much stronger than his old wolf. Josh became this type of werewolf after he was re-infected by Liam; how or why this reverse-type of werewolf existed is uncertain, but it has been suggested to be due to either magic, re-infection after being cured once before, or the result of a human being infected by a purebred. Spellbound Werewolf After Sally cast an incomplete banishing spell on Josh's third-type wolf in an attempt to bring him back, Josh would again return to transforming into the wolf during the full moon but being in human form for the rest of the month, like before, though he could now also transform at will without the requirement of a full moon (sometimes involuntarily, such as when agitated or enraged), which is suggested to be an unprecedented feat. Josh's senses are regularly much more heightened (like purebreeds) and he also requires more exercise because of the rate his strength and speed are increased. As Josh's inner connection with his wolf became unbalanced due to the incomplete spell, his wolf had much more dominance over his thoughts and actions, even in human form. However, Sally helped him make a reconnection by confronting and accepting his inner wolf. Diet Werewolves eat typical human food most of the time. As the full moon comes closer, werewolves may develop a craving for raw meat. In wolf form werewolves will eat any animal they can find, including humans and vampires. When a newly made werewolf reverts to human form after the transformation, they may regurgitate the dead animals they consumed overnight, but this subsides as the body adapts to the transformations (which may take years). This is one of the most unpleasant aspects of their condition for new werewolves, as the wolf will sometimes eat its own fecal matter. Abilities Purebreds Unlike mutts, purebreds have their senses heighten all the time and they are more connected with their wolves. In human form the McLean twins were able to beat, capture, and torture the vampire Cecilia, although the full moon was near and she was newly made. Their father Liam was able to take out the rest of the Dutch (who were weak from the virus) and able to fight Aidan while in human form. They also have a stronger healing factor than mutts, Liam was able to withstand several gun shots from silver bullets without slowing down. The teeth of a purebred in wolf form are capable of tearing open steel doors with ease. The capabilities of a purebred has yet to be shown. Mutts 29 days out of the month mutts are pratically human. The days leading to the full moon and a few hours after, a mutts senses are heighten. A newly made mutt on its first full moon in wolf form is capable of killing a vampire 1,000 years in age. Although this is rare some mutts are able to remember everything they did while they were wolves. Third-Type The third type of werewolves possibly the second most powerful werewolf. The full extant of their abilities are unknown but their power increases faster than mutts and possibly purebreds. Spellbound Werewolves These werewolves are more powerful than the others. These wolves are able to shape-shift either impartially or fully anytime they please. When Josh lost control he killed Mark and most members of his pack. When he was attacked while jogging, Josh was able to partially transform and fend off two vampires sent to kill him. Common Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': Werewolves are incredibly physically strong, both when transformed and in human form, though their strength waxes and wanes with the moon, and they are almost human for most of the month. A werewolf in its wolf form is arguably one of the physically strongest supernatural beings in existence, as even a werewolf on its first transformation can destroy a vampire that is extremely old. *'Enhanced Senses': Additionally, they have a well developed sense of smell, which also intensifies in the days before and a few hours after the full moon. Werewolves must shown to have night vision since hunting at night very well. *'Enhanced Speed': In wolf form werewolves are faster than humans and some vampires. The new third type are much faster than normal werewolves and purebreds. They also become much faster more quickly than other werewolves. *'Clairvoyance': Being part of the supernatural 'family', they can see and hear ghosts the same way vampires and other ghosts can. It should be noted that the boost in strength and smell on the day of the full moon, and the ability to perceive ghosts only take effect after a werewolf's first transformation. *'Vampire-Toxic Blood': Their blood is toxic to vampires, which will cause severe bleeding and seizures when ingested, but it is not fatal in small doses. It does, however, remain in the vampire's system, for an unknown amount of time, and makes it impossible for them to create new vampires without their potential progeny developing horrible mutations. *'Enhanced Healing': During their transformations, a werewolf's ability to heal is enhanced. This healing factor allows them to survive their transformations, and is likely the reason why they do not suffer traumatic injuries while transforming. For example, despite the massive changes to their skeletal structure, their skin does not rip open as it happens. Consequently, it is extremely difficult to slow down a transformed werewolf with anything less than silver. Werewolves have shown to heal wounds like scratches and other wounds. Like silver bullets will heal the next day proven by Josh. *'Enhance Endurance': Werewolves have amazing endurance to take hits from vampires or other werewolves. *'Stamina': Werewolves can chase down their prey all night until they fell asleep to change back to human form. *'Shape-Shifting': During the full moon werewolves can shape-shift into their wolf forms, they can also change during a solar eclipse albeit partially. The new third type will remain in wolf form 29 days out of the month. After Sally failed to complete the banishment spell Josh is given the power to shift at will. *'Teeth & Claws': In wolf form, a werewolf's greatest weapons are its sharp teeth and sharp claws which can cut through steel. *'Sentience': In wolf form some werewolves are aware of who they are and some of the people are around them. Some can remember their entire experience in wolf form but this power is rare among mutts. For pure breeds have shown to remember well. *'Lycanthropic Infection':The power to transform others into werewolves through infection. Weaknesses *'Silver': Silver has been shown to be very harmful to werewolves, and wounds inflicted by silver weapons do not immediately heal when the victim reverts to human form. It has also been shown when werewolves are in direct contact with silver it burns them. *'Mortality': As they are living beings, it is technically possible to kill werewolves in mundane ways such as; decapitation, suffocation, bludgeoning, impalement. But werewolves (when transformed) are very resilient, and has been shown to be able to shrug off several bullet wounds. *'Wolfsbane': It has been shown that wolfsbane can suppress a werewolf's heightened senses. It's unknown if it has any other negative affects. *'Tranquilizers': It's been shown that even in wolf form, a werewolf can be affected by tranquilizers and rendered unconscious. Cure If a werewolf kills his/her maker while in human form, they are cured of their lycanthropy, though if the now-cured werewolf had turned others into werewolves before curing himself/herself, those werewolves will remain infected. Liam has stated that there are few ways to repress the wolf full-time, and that "none of them occur in a lab". Relationship with Vampires Werewolves have hostile relations with vampires, driven by a seemingly instinctual loathing of them. Josh and Nora's friendship with Aidan is the only friendly relationship between the two species that has been seen, although the werewolf Pete mentioned his close friendship with vampires. Transformed werewolves are much more powerful than vampires, as implied by Bishop when he responded to Heggemen's request to let one of his vampires fight Josh by saying that it would be suicide. Even a few days before and after the full moon, they have considerably augmented strength and senses, allowing them to fight on more or less equal footing with vampires. For this reason, vampires will typically only harass werewolves the rest of the lunar month, when they are at their most helpless. Relationship with Ghosts Werewolves are able to see ghosts while in human form as well as when transformed. Ghosts are able to possess werewolves while they are in human form. Mutt and Purebred Relations Despite being proud of their status as purebreds, purebred werewolves do not look down upon mutts. The term mutt is used by purebreds simply as a slang term, and is not intended to be offensive; in fact it appears to be a sign of affection. Purebred werewolves will readily accept a mutt into their pack, and seem take pleasure in teaching mutts the ways of being a werewolf. While purebreds seem to like mutts, the feeling isn't always mutual. Some mutts chose to reject their inner wolf, while purebreds always embrace it. Consequently, mutts may find a purebred trying to convince them to give in to their inner wolf annoying and unwanted. List of known werewolves *'Unknown Deceased Werewolves' - several werewolves have been seen to be hunted down by vampires so that they could use the werewolf blood to protect themselves from the Virus. Gallery Josh's Wolf.jpg|Josh's wolf Erinfangs.png|Erin Shepherd's transformation Being-Human-Season-3-Episode-2-First-Four-Minutes.jpg|The corpse of a purebred werewolf Liam wolf.JPG|Liam's wolf form WolfCloseUp.jpg|Josh still in wolf form the next day Beingwolf.png|An elderly transformed werewolf Nup 145525 0351 CC 401x603.jpg|Nora going through her transformation Josh101 CC 320x480.jpg|Josh going through his transformation Original.jpg|Purebreds Connor & Brynn turning Werewolfcuddle.png|Erin & Nora MV5BMTc4OTQ1OTAwNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQ2ODIwMTE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Josh losing control Being-Human-4x04.jpg|Josh partially transformed Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Species Category:Syfy Werewolves Category:Werewolves